


Domestic Bliss

by missing_boy



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Blindfolds, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Play, M/M, One Shot Collection, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Some chapters don't have smut some do, The following are chapter specific smut tags and are frequently updated:, Top!Reyes, bottom!Reyes, bottom!ryder, light bondage?, top!ryder, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missing_boy/pseuds/missing_boy
Summary: Scott and Reyes are both busy people - after all one is responsible for making Heleus habitable and the other runs a city filled with trigger happy exiles. Falling in love wasn't exactly part of the plan, but now that they've found each other, they try their best to make it work.A collection of Scott / Reyes moments. Updated as long as I can come up with anything. Always open for requests.





	1. The Cave

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction: 
> 
> Currently playing ME:A again, and while going through some old notes regarding the game, I discovered a few ideas for Scott/Reyes one-shots. Figured to write them, since replaying it made the entire romance ark even more frustrating. (Seriously, I come back to him after SAM kills me and he doesn't even say anything? Like "your heart stopped? Shame. Thanks for stopping by.") 
> 
> Anyway. The chapters are in no particular order. Unless mentioned otherwise, they play before Meridian. Usually doesn't matter, though. If there's something you'd like to read, let me know. I'm open for suggestions. As of posting this, I have about 7 chapters more or less written. 
> 
> Oh, and: I considered "americanising" it but... I'm too lazy. Sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been done 1000 times. Here's number 1001 to get this started. 
> 
> This is basically nothing but smut. We will have chapters with "plot" though, I promise.

**The Cave**

 

All things considered Scott used to have a fairly ordinary life. Yes, shit has happened, he’s been in trouble, his family has never been one to win an award, but still, nothing really out of the ordinary. Maybe he should have known that would change with joining the Initiative, but ever since waking up from Cryo he has to ask himself how he got into this position on an almost daily basis. The scourge, the Kett, his father’s death, becoming Pathfinder, lost Arks, Angara, Remnants, mysterious vaults — and now this.

How the fuck did it come to this, he asks himself as his head hits the hard rock behind him. He doesn’t get much further with his thoughts, because Reyes — _the Charlatan_ , how did he not see this before? — closes the gap between them, one muscular thigh pressed tight against the armour plate covering Scott’s crotch. It’s not enough pressure, can’t possibly be with the sturdy material in the way, but he still groans against Reyes’ lips and pulls him even closer.

“I want you”, Reyes says, as if that isn’t obvious. And Scott wants him too, even if he’s so angry he wants to punch him.

“I want to punch you”, Scott informs him and throws them around so it’s Reyes against the cave wall. The bastard only gives a raw chuckle, and Scott punishes him by grinding his armoured leg into him, with just a little too much force to be pleasurable.

“I knew you would enjoy a little roughness.” Sneaky hands run over Scott’s side and unfasten his suit, and Scott silently thanks SAM for following his order not to interfere with anything that is going to happen. This is his moment, and his alone, and he lets Reyes strip him out of his armour while continuing to tease him with his own mouth and hands. This is not how he pictured their first time to be — or their second time, if their hushed handjob on the rooftop after Sloane’s party counts — but it fits their story perfectly, and suddenly he can’t imagine it any other way. The fucking _Charlatan_ , and Scott can’t remember the last time he’s been that angry at anyone. Or that aroused, for that matter. 

“Bastard”, he says and yanks at Reyes’ shirt until it pops open and he can bury his teeth in his collarbone. Reyes only grunts and grabs Scott through his exposed underwear.

“You like it.” He tugs at him, hard, and Scott almost comes on the spot. All the penned up anger and want has had him on edge since he’s stomped after Reyes to confront him. Reyes, however, denies him the release and stops, and Scott whines against his chest, his hips rutting against nothing but air.

“Not so fast.” Scott is thrown around once more and his left knee scrapes the wall, his skin yielding to the rough stone. He’ll worry about that later, has to, because Reyes holds him by the neck as he pulls down his underwear, and Scott startles when something cool and wet touches him. Without any warning a finger enters him, and the cool immediately turns into a fuzzy warm.

“What—?”

“Medigel.” The finger works hard and fast, and Scott can’t help but push back. He needs more, much more, he needs to get all of these feelings out of his system, needs to destroy Reyes by getting destroyed by him. But Reyes, this _bastard_ , moves his hand from Scott’s neck down to his hip and with a little help from his leg he presses Scott against the wall to make it impossible for him to move.

“I said _not so fast_.” He’s growling now, and it’s the only consolation to hear that Reyes is at least as affected by this as Scott. If not more, considering the rush he must be experiencing right now. King of Kadara. _Liar, cheater, murderer._  Damn, how much he wants him, Scott thinks and bites his own hand to muffle a moan.

“Just get inside me, for fuck’s sake”, Scott says against his own palm. His patience is running out. “It’s medigel, I can take it.” A better man would argue about that, but by now they have long established that Reyes is definitely not a good man. So instead of adding another finger he pulls back with a groan and an almost tender bite to Scott’s neck. The hand on Scott’s hip manoeuvres him around until Scott is two feet away from the wall and bent over, legs apart, and something a lot bigger than a finger presses against his backside. Scott moves his hand to cover his mouth again but Reyes catches it and twists it on Scott’s back.

“It’s a cave”, he says with the tiniest roll of his hip, just enough to remind Scott of what is about to happen. “They already know we're doing here. Let them know you’re enjoying it.” And with that he pushes in, and Scott can’t control the noise coming out of his mouth. There’s a split second of almost unbearable pain, but the medigel and his horniness take care of that immediately.

“Scott. _Scott, Scott, Scott_.” One word at each thrust, and Scott stops worrying about the other people in the cave, about the Charlatan, about the scourge and his burden as a pathfinder — because _Reyes_ , and the way he fills him, and the way it hurts and feels almost too good to be true.

“I need—“ Scott whines, he needs to touch himself, he needs to come, but he has one hand against the wall and the other still up his own back. Reyes grunts and releases Scott’s hip to reach around him, calloused fingers jerking his sensitive skin too roughly, too fast, but it’s exactly what Scott wants.

“Reyes!” Too loud, the echo ringing in Scott’s ears, but he doesn’t care; his body jerks, unable to decide where to seek the friction it needs, and he comes hard, his release painting patterns on the wall in front of him. Reyes’ hands move both back to his hips as he starts pounding into him, all sense for rhythm lost, four, five times until he lets out a strangled moan and stills, his body folding over Scott’s. For a minute Reyes pants against Scott’s ear, both blissfully fucked out, then he pulls them up, arms wrapped tightly around Scott’s stomach. They lean against each other, back to chest, and Scott tilts his head back against Reyes’ shoulder and sighs. Reyes chuckles and gently rolls his hips, causing a shiver to run down Scott's spine.

“I think I quite like you when you’re mad.” He seems to hesitate for a second or two, then he buries his face in Scott’s neck. “I’m sorry.”

“Mhm.” Scott doesn’t really want to talk now. Reyes feels good against him, _inside_  him. He’s been dreaming of this feeling for almost three months now and no, his fabricated scenarios didn’t do the real thing any justice. It doesn’t matter that Reyes lied to him, not right now. What does matter is that they’re here, in a galaxy far away from home where nothing is the way it was supposed to be, and yet they are two men who somehow found something good in this terrible mess. At least for the moment that's what it is, something _good_ , and Scott wants to enjoy that moment as long as it lasts. Unfortunately, it doesn’t last very long.

“As much as I would like to stay here forever, there are things I have to take care of.” Reyes slips out of him and Scott shudders at the sudden loss, his muscles clenching around nothing, and it takes him a moment to snap out of his post-coital bliss. When he turns around, Reyes is just closing his zipper. On the edge of his mind Scott realises he hasn’t actually seen anything but his bare face and hands yet. And his collarbone. He'll have to take the time to study the man properly, later. 

“Come find me when you’re done.” Reyes winks at him, the same wink that started it all, and he gives Scott a brief kiss on the lips before walking away. Scott is too dumbfounded to do anything, so he just stares after him until SAM’s hesitant voice pulls him out of his rigour and gently reminds him that his team is waiting. Scott groans and pulls up his underwear. Time to do the walk of shame. 

Cora's look when he joins them in front of the Nomad is unmistakable. The fact that Scott can feel the last of Reyes' cum drip out of him the moment he tries to say something definitely doesn't help him playing it cool.  _Oh well._


	2. Leap Of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut. A little characterisation while I finish two longer chapters. 
> 
> And: I'm definitely not used to so many people reading my shit. Hi!

**2: Leap Of Faith**

Reyes has yet to reach the point where he’s had enough of this strange nature’s beauty, but this evening he barely notices how the low standing sun peeks through the rugged elevations of the Kadara Hills, coating the land in soft purple-golden light.

“Reyes Vidal, the Charlatan, _King of Kadara_ … all the stories they will tell about him won’t do his greatness any justice!” Scott smirks as he waves his hands through the air. “But oh, what is this? No, can this be true?”

“Shut up.” Reyes knows they’re alone, but he still can’t keep himself from throwing a look over his shoulder just to be sure. Scott may tease him for it, but a healthy degree of paranoia can’t hurt, especially when your gun is currently resting on top of your armour ten feet away and your _boyfriend_  acts like the hills aren’t still riddled with people who want their blood. Of course, SAM keeps an eye out but old habits die hard. Not everybody has a handy VI in their head at all times.

“Oh, nobody shall ever learn the Charlatan’s secret—”

“Scott.” It’s a fine line between the urge to laugh and to strangle Scott with his bare hands. Although the latter would probably win if that wouldn't mean he'd have to move to close the gap between them.

“— that he is actually a coward!” Reyes risks a brief glance at the water below his feet and crosses his arms in front of his chest. The ground seems to waver.

“Maybe I’m just not interested in dying.” Scott, the brat, snorts.

“SAM, would you please tell him again that it’s perfectly safe?”

“The calculated risk of serious injury is below two percent. However, I would advice against swallowing—“

“Ah, don’t worry, SAM. Lately Reyes prefers not to swallow, he—“ Reyes’ cheeks start burning. He can’t allow Scott to finish his sentence, so he takes the final two steps towards him, feet treading carefully on the narrow metal beam. It’s hardly his fault that Scott comes the same second he has to cough; still not his proudest moment.  
“Close your mouth”, he warns, then he gives Scott a little, well deserved push. The shock on Scott’s face as he falls backwards is priceless, and he only just manages to close his lips before his back hits the surface of the water below and he is swallowed with a big splash. Reyes almost looses his footing as he bursts into laughter. That’s what you get for being a little shit, he thinks and steadies himself with his hands on his knees.

When Scott resurfaces, his grin hasn’t faltered.

“Oh, Reyes! Get your handsome ass down here, it’s amazing!”, Scott shouts up at him and floats on his back, his wet t-shirt clinging to his torso in the most beautiful way. Reyes’ laughter dies and he bites his lip as he pulls his own shirt over his head and throws it towards the rest of their stuff. _Dammit._  Time to prove he isn’t a coward. Which he isn’t, really, it’s just that he’s not particularly fond of heights. Which seems ridiculous considering he used to be a pilot, but there’s definitely a big difference between being inside an aircraft and jumping fifteen feet into water that used to be deadly only a few months ago.

“Fuck it”, Reyes says to himself and closes his eyes. If SAM says it’s fine, it’s fine. And what are fifteen feet, really, if you’ve managed to take over a city in a galaxy six hundred years from home?

He jumps before he can change his mind, and fortunately the second it takes to reach the bottom isn’t enough for him to think. As his body sinks below the surface he spreads his arms, instantly agreeing with Scott. It is truly amazing, the water has just the right temperature, slightly cool on his heated skin.

“See? Wasn’t that bad, was it?”, Scott asks him when he comes back up. Reyes shakes his head, more to get the water out of his hair than to agree, but Scott seems content with his reaction. He closes the distance between them with two strong strokes and places a wet kiss on Reyes’ lips.

“You’re adorable.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“You’re —“ Reyes puts his hands on Scott’s head and pushes him down. Of course Scott is right, he usually is — a rather infuriating fact, really— but that doesn’t mean Reyes always has to tell him.

Arms wrap themselves around Reyes’ legs and pull at him, and he tries his best to wriggle out of the grip, but to no avail. Good, he thinks when he sees Scott’s smirk through the water, if he wants war, he shall have it. They fight each other for every desperate gasp for air, their arms and legs intertwined while they push and pull and poke each other until they're both dizzy and decide to agree on a truce. Panting and heaving they collapse on the dirt besides the lake, their sides pressed against each other, a dumb smile on both their faces. 

What a day, Reyes thinks and tilts his head so his temple touches Scott’s shoulder. If anybody he’s working with could see him right now, he’d have to find another job on another planet, maybe even in yet another galaxy. To them he’s Shena, the ruthless, cunning smuggler working for whoever has the credits to pay his fees. But they don’t know him, not the way Scott does. By choice, of course, it’s not like he wants to go for a swim with his customers. But it still feels weird at times, letting someone in after trying so hard to lock himself up for over a year.

“Reyes?” Scott’s voice sounds serious when he pulls Reyes’ out of his thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for coming here with me. I needed this.” Reyes rolls on his side, dirt sticking to his skin. He kisses Scott’s shoulder. Back to reality. He knew something was up when Scott dragged him into the Nomad with a forced smile. Understandably so, all things considered. Not that he would ever admit it, but he would be scared as well — no, he  _is_ scared when he thinks about Scott's mission. But Scott doesn't need to know about his fear, he needs his support.

“You’ll be alright.” Scott only gives a strangled laugh. “No, I mean it. Look at how far you’ve come.”

“Yeah. With luck.” Reyes chuckles and runs one soothing hand over Scott’s chest.

“Who cares? Even if your luck runs out, you have a great team and an AI who have your back. The Archon won’t know what hit him. Besides, I can’t allow you to fail. I’m not done with you.”

“I don’t know.” Reyes props himself on one elbow. If Scott doesn’t jump on his half-assed attempt to banter he has to be truly worried. He cups Scott’s cheek.

“Listen to me. You can do this, okay? Just take a look around. Before you came here, you couldn’t walk ten feet through the hills without being shot at. The water we just swam in? A hundred percent deadly without proper filtering. According to my sources more than half Oblivion addicts are clean by now. We haven’t had a single murder in Kadara Port since you took care of the Roekaar. Without Sloane —“ Reyes bites his lip. Maybe mentioning Sloane isn’t helping to prove his point. “You did this. Yes, you had help, but you’ll have help with the Archon as well.”

“From your mouth to God’s ears.” But Scott smiles, so Reyes leans down to kiss him. Scott will be fine. He has to be, because now that Reyes has taken the leap he doesn’t want to go back.


	3. The Charlatan's Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut is back. 
> 
> The Charlatan has to be paid. Reyes volunteers. Scott plays along.

**3\. The Charlatan’s Wrath**

“You headbutted an asari?” Reyes knows he shouldn’t be that amused, with him being in charge of Kadara and such, but oh does he wish he could have seen Drack and Scott take out an entire bar full of pirates.

“They look soft but damn, there’s a hard skull underneath all that blue”, Scott says and presses the ice pack against his forehead.

“You really are one of a kind, Scott.” Reyes leans back on the bench in his room down in the slums and wraps one arm around Scott’s shoulder. His boyfriend groans and sinks down against Reyes’ chest.

“Yeah, well. Next time I’ll stick to punching and kicking.”

“Next time you’ll start a brawl with _my_  people in _my_  bar?” He’s joking, he’s pretty sure these guys deserved a good beating. Saves him the trouble of dealing with them himself.

“Hey, I didn’t start anything! They threw the first punch.” Reyes pats Scott’s leg.

“Sure they did.” 

“You can ask Uma, I’d never—“ Reyes chuckles and buries his nose in Scott’s hair. 

“You are hereby officially allowed to beat up as much scum as you want to.” 

“Thank you.” Scott twists around, throws his legs over Reyes’ thighs and wiggles until he finds a comfortable position. They sit like that for a while, hands roaming their bodies in silence. It’s a new development in their relationship, these quiet moments that don’t necessarily have to lead to heated fumbling and flying clothes. Sex is easy, especially for Reyes. It’s the quiet times that pose a challenge. Despite what other people say about him he cares, and he cares deeply. Trust is the issue, but Scott makes those moments of silence feel so natural it’s almost enough to ease his urge to run. Almost. 

“You know…”, Reyes starts, his fingers cradling Scott’s jawline, “they’ll all say it’s my bad influence you’re suddenly starting brawls.” Scott glances up at him. 

“I thought we’d already established that I have bad taste and you’re a horrible influence.” 

“Oh, yes. I’m just imagining Addison’s lecture when she hears of this.” 

“Aah. You think someone will tell her?” 

“It’s Kadara. There’s only one person here who can ensure secrecy.” Reyes winks at Scott. “But… you know how the Charlatan is… everything comes with a price.” Scott stretches himself until his lips touch Reyes’ neck. 

“And what would this little secret cost me?” The tip of his tongue traces Reyes’ skin. So much for not needing heated fumbling and flying clothes. Well, they tried. Reyes shivers and rolls his hip into Scott’s thighs. 

“You’re resourceful, Pathfinder, I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” 

“But Mr Vidal, nobody knows who the Charlatan is. How am I supposed to pay him?” The little shit sneaks one hand between his legs and kneads Reyes’ growing bulge. 

“I’ll happily stand bail”, he manages as talented fingers open his fly and dive into his pants. 

“Oh my, Mr Vidal. Standing indeed.” 

“What can I say? I’m happy to serve.” Reyes closes his eyes while Scott climbs on his lap and uses his second, far too damn cold hand to unbutton his shirt. Every inch of newly exposed skin is greeted by tongue and lips. Reyes moans. This is perfect — _Scott_  is perfect, and once more he wonders what he’s done right to deserve him. The mouth travels south, and Reyes can’t help but put his hands on Scott’s head. 

“Na, na, Mr Vidal. You know the Charlatan’s rules about touching me”, Scott tuts and pins Reyes’ hands against the wall above his head. Reyes groans. _Nobody touches the Pathfinder, as ordered by the Charlatan._  Should have known it would come back to bite his ass one day. Not that he’s complaining, he likes it when Scott’s usual lighthearted dominance pours into the bedroom. On occasion, at least. “But I’m a nice man, so I’ll help you to play by the rules.” 

Since he doesn’t want to break the spell, Reyes keeps his eyes closed while Scott frees him of his shirt and manoeuvres his hands to the back of his head. 

“Can’t risk incurring the Charlatan’s wrath”, Scott says, and something — his shirt, Reyes realises — gets wrapped around his forehead, covering his eyes, and tied with his hands. It’s not actually constricting him, he could pull it off with a little effort, but it’s more than enough for their little play. Reyes tests them anyway, just to make sure. 

Scott slips off Reyes’ lap and takes the rest of his clothes down with him, one smooth, elegant move that arouses Reyes even further. He groans and spreads his leg to make more room, and Scott instantly settles between them, hands slowly running over Reyes’ thighs. Lips follow, wet kisses painting a line from his knee up to the sensitive skin where his hip meets his groin, and Reyes can’t help but push himself against Scott’s chin, desperately seeking some sort of friction. One day Scott will be the death of him, Reyes thinks when he’s pushed back into the cushions. 

“Na, na, _Mr Vidal_.” Scott bites him gently and Reyes has to force his body to surrender. Which proves to be almost impossible when Scott’s mouth finally reaches where Reyes wants it the most. He curses, much to Scott’s amusement. Lips and tongue dance around his tip, teasing him, merely the ghost of a touch. Then, just when Reyes thinks he can’t possibly stand it any longer, Scott pulls back. Which is definitely worse, because even though Reyes can still feel him perched between his legs, he doesn’t know what’s going on. 

When Scott kisses the inside of his thigh, he jumps.

“Relax”, Scott says. Reyes huffs. It’s not like he isn’t trying. The next kiss lands on his right knee, then his left hip, followed by a gentle tug at his balls. It gets better with each touch, but the unpredictability has him on edge, and he doesn’t need his eyes to know how hard he is. 

Hands grab his legs and pull him slightly forward, until his backside hangs off the edge and Scott’s mouth can travel further south. It must be uncomfortable, Reyes can hear him ache as he obviously twists himself, but his sympathy is limited at the moment. He rather enjoys the tongue exploring him.   
But of course, Scott being the little shit that he is, stops before Reyes can get too excited. 

“Careful now, _Pathfinder_ ”, he says through gritted teeth, “Don’t want the Charlatan to think you’re torturing his men.” Scott has the audacity to laugh. 

“Don’t you worry about that, *Mr Vidal*. The Charlatan wants me to be thorough.” Something cool and wet touches Reyes’ hole. A finger, Reyes’ brain oh so helpfully provides, and he tries his best not to push against it. Of course Scott notices his struggle and gently pats his thigh. 

“You seem a little heated, my dear.” 

Reyes can’t answer him, because Scott enters him with one swift movement, his finger disappearing inside him until Reyes can feel his the rest of his hand pressed between his cheeks. _Finally._  It’s not enough but at least it’s something. 

“Yes. Far too hot.” Scott is mumbling now, his finger curling inside Reyes. There’s little else he can focus on, the slow, perfect movements inside him, the hot breath wandering down his thigh. A second finger joins its brother, a little bit too soon but Reyes couldn’t care less, he allows his hips to match Scott’s rhythm - or has to, because he can’t keep himself still any longer. Scott chuckles, and Reyes can feel him move around, both outside and inside of him. Then his - his what, his nose? - appears at the base of his cock, gently moving upwards. It has to be his nose, because it’s followed by his lips, and Reyes can feel himself twitch. 

“Better cool you down”, Scott says, but it sounds weird, like he has something in his mouth. Before Reyes can think about that, however, Scott’s lips reach his tip and take him in, and Reyes shrieks when something ice cold touches him. He bucks away, only to end up impaling his prostate on Scott’s fingers, and all of the sudden he finds himself jerking from one painful pleasure to the other, too much on both ends. 

“Fuck!” A third finger appears, and Scott’s tongue pushes the ice - oh, the _bastard_  - against his frenulum. “Fuck, _Scott_!” Reyes whines. Scott teases him for another few seconds before he finally pulls back and Reyes is left panting, hips still jerking. Scott’s clothes drag against his thighs as his boyfriend moves around once more, searching another position. Reyes tries to take deep breaths, desperate to calm himself down. It’s good that Scott is still there, never really stops touching him. Hands run up his body, over his chest, thumbs pressing into his muscles. 

“Fuck”, Reyes repeats, quieter this time. He feels so empty and needy, he doesn’t even have the mind to wonder what Scott will do next. Which is probably for the best. He still startles when Scott kisses his neck, more a brief peck than anything else, and his hands strain against the shirt that ties him. 

“I will fuck you, _Mr Vidal_ ”, Scott says. Reyes doesn’t answer. He knows he’s given an out, but he doesn’t want to take it. He wants Scott. Preferably *now*. “Then you can go and show the Charlatan my payment.” 

Okay. Now Reyes can’t help but laugh, despite the tension in his entire body. 

“Since when is semen an adequate paym—“ He is interrupted by his own scream when Scott places his lips around his right nipple and presses the ice against him, moving it over the nub, again and again before finally pulling it back into his mouth. 

“Fuck me!”, Reyes hears himself beg, and he bucks his hips into whatever part of Scott’s body hovering above him. 

“Mhm.” One hand disappears from his chest and Reyes can hear the distinct sound of a zipper being opened. Then Scott spits, hopefully getting rid of the ice. He should have listened more closely before, instead of focussing on nothing but the touch. 

It takes Scott far too long to prepare himself, but when he is, he simply pushes in, no warning, no hesitation, and Reyes is completely aware of the ridiculous sounds he’s making but couldn’t care less. Scott’s filling him just right, and he loves the novelty of it - can count the times this has happened on one hand after all -, loves everything about it, from the gentle stretch to Scott’s lustful moan. 

“Please…” Reyes knows Scott won’t turn this into slow lovemaking now but he still has to say it, has to make sure he will be allowed to cum as soon as possible. And Scott seems to agree with him, because he grabs Reyes’ legs and pulls him up, Reyes’ body sliding further down the cushions, his butt in the air. It’s an awkward position, especially with his hands behind his head and no way of holding onto anything, but he forgets about that when Scott starts pounding into him. It’s perfect, the perfect angle, the perfect rhythm, the air filled with the sounds of sex, slapping and groaning and grunted curses. 

Reyes is getting close, and from the stutter in Scott’s rhythm he can tell that he is as well, and it’s only then that Reyes realises he can’t touch himself. He has too, though. 

“Touch me”, he manages to say, because as much as he would love to, he can’t come from Scott’s cock alone. 

Scott stills completely and Reyes thinks he is about to lose his mind. His entire body screams and tries to find any kind of friction, but Scott’s grip on his legs is iron tight. 

“Let me think.” 

“If you - aah - I will.” It’s no use, he can’t properly articulate a threat now. Scott chuckles, a husky sound that shows he’s a lot more affected than he pretends. He folds Reyes in half until his knees hit his chest, his back protesting loudly. 

“Then come for me.” And with that, he starts pounding into him again, one hand suddenly around Reyes’ cock, working in an awkward angle but fast and hard. The darkness explodes in front of Reyes’ closed eyes, and he comes hard, Scott fucking him through his orgasms like some wild animal. His hands come loose and he wraps them around Scott’s head, words of encouragement tumbling out of his mouth without him even noticing while his body is still in overload. 

It’s too much now, everything is too much, and it takes Reyes too long to realise that the shirt has dropped down, that he can see Scott, look at him loose himself. His back aches, his hole starts to burn and Scott’s hand is still holding him tight, but Reyes doesn’t care. Scott stares at him now, eyes wide, then his lips part as a groan escapes him and he pushes all the way in, his body collapsing over Reyes’ as he finally spends inside him.

 

  
An hour later they’re resting in Reyes’ bed, freshly showered bodies curled around each other. 

“Was the shirt thing okay?”, Scott asks, fingers dancing over Reyes’ belly. 

“Don’t worry.” It was okay. Great, actually, even if he’ll have a sore back for the next few days. He isn’t supposed to bend that way anymore. 

“I just don’t want to push it too far. I know you’re uncomfortable with—“ Reyes interrupts him by pulling him tighter against his chest. The fact that Scott worries about that fills him with emotions he still has trouble to process. Sweet, in a way. Scary, in a whole lot of others. He’ll deal with all of that later, over a drink or three. 

“I trust you.” He traces Scott’s side down as far as he can reach, ignoring Scott’s desperate attempts to hide the fact he’s ticklish. “Or better said: I _did_ trust you.” 

“What?”, Scott asks between two involuntary jerks of his body. Reyes has to swallow down his smile as he uses Scott’s surprise to his advantage and rolls them around until he’s pressed with his chest against Scott’s back. He doesn’t want to talk now. Their game isn’t over yet. The ice deserves some payback. 

“I have heard some unsettling news, _Pathfinder_ ”, he growls into Scott’s ear. “Pleasuring yourself with one of my men?” He presses one thigh between Scott’s legs. Scott whimpers. “Now you have incurred the Charlatan’s wrath.” 

“Oh fuck.” 

_Oh fuck indeed._


End file.
